


From Madrid to Hawaii

by borqui_l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borqui_l/pseuds/borqui_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Absolutely not,” Merlin said, looking at his husband as if he had two heads, “You’re eight months pregnant Arthur! I’m not going to let you fly to another country regardless of whether I’m with you or not!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Madrid to Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> For [Saja](the-doctorsadvocate.tumblr.com) and part of the BBC Merlin Father's Mpreg Fest

“Absolutely not,” Merlin said, looking at his husband as if he had two heads, “You’re eight months pregnant Arthur! I’m not going to let you fly to another country regardless of whether I’m with you or not!”

Arthur huffed and leaned back on the couch, rubbing his large stomach. “It’s your fault I’m like this anyway,” he replied, “And it’s not like we could take a trip after the baby is born, at least not for awhile, and even then we won’t be able to do everything we would have otherwise.”

Merlin sighed and sat down next to Arthur, wrapping his arms around him. Arthur shifted on the couch, leaning against Merlin’s chest and closing his eyes. Merlin held him close, pressing a soft kiss into Arthur’s golden hair. The pregnancy had not been an easy one. Merlin's magic helped as much as it could in keeping the baby and Arthur healthy, but it worsened the side effects. Merlin always worried for him, though Arthur told him not to. Arthur was strong, yes, but Merlin loved him too much to let anything happen.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, watching Toy Story again because Arthur wanted to, cuddling on the couch. Merlin helped Arthur up despite his protests that it really wasn't necessary and helped him into bed.

"You know I love you more than anything," Merlin whispered into Arthur's back, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I love you too," Arthur replied, "Get some sleep, idiot."

Merlin laughed, "Prat."

Even after Arthur's breathing evened out, Merlin lay awake. He knew that Arthur had started feeling trapped by the limitations of pregnancy, but it wasn't safe to take him anywhere this far along. When Arthur had first gotten pregnant, he had been unsure about wanting to carry, but after a series of conversations with Merlin, Morgana, Gwen, and Dr. Gaius, he decided he could do it. For the most part he loved it, especially the extent to which he could get Merlin to do things for him. But Merlin could see that there was still that little bit of reluctance, the fear that something will go wrong, the fear it would change everything too much for them to handle. Merlin pulled Arthur closer to him and swore that he would do everything he could to take away the fear.

 

*****

 

Where was he? Arthur sighed and began pacing, well, waddling around their living room. The past few days Merlin had seemed distracted and distant, and now he was late to their date night that he had suggested. Was there someone else? would he have to do this by himself? Arthur steadied himself against the end of the cough. No, that was ridiculous. This was Merlin, they love each other and it will stay that way. Before he could continue speculating the door flew open and there was Merlin.

"What are you wearing?" Arthur exclaimed, staring at his husband, who appeared to be in a pilot's uniform, but with a bouree on his head and a lei around his neck.

"Mr. Pendragon, welcome!" Merlin said, beaming, "Please come aboard, it's time to depart!"

Merlin helped him out of their house, where they were greeted by a convertible that definitely did not belong to them.

"I rented it," Merlin explained as he opened the door for Arthur, "And off we go!"

As they drove, Arthur studied Merlin, who kept glancing at Arthur, trying to gage his reaction. Finally, they came to a stop in front of the local football stadium where Arthur's pick up team plays. Merlin jumped out of the car and rushed to help Arthur.

The stadium seemed empty when they entered, but Merlin led him to a seat anyway. Arthur was about to ask what Merlin was doing when a voice brought his attention to the pitch.

"Welcome amigo to the amazing perro fight of Madrid!" Gwaine cheered from down below, wearing tights and a ridiculous sparkling jacket, and holding a bright red cloth.

"Ehrm... He means toro, like a bull," Merlin explained, then yelled down at Gwaine, "Stop trying to speak Spanish!"

Then the music started to swell, and another figure ran out onto the pitch. It was Percy, wearing all brown and a pair of horns. Gwaine would wave his red cloth, and Percy would run at it, just as if it was a real bull fight. However, Gwaine wasn't quick enough, and Percy tackled him to the ground. Both Merlin and Arthur laughed as Percy held up the red cloth in victory. He then jumped over the barrier separating the field from the seats, and ran up to Arthur and Merlin.

“Here you go,” Percy said, and with a flourish, gave Arthur a small Spanish flag.

“And off we go!” Merlin exclaimed, and led Arthur out of the stadium and back to the car.

As they drove again, Arthur turned to Merlin and asked, “What are we doing?”

“Travelling,” was the reply, “I know you want to on a big trip, but that’s not advisable this far along, so I decided to bring the destinations to you!”

Once again, they came to a stop, but this time it was in front of a park. Instead of a walk, Merlin led him to a carriage and with a nod, they began clopping down the path. Arthur kept an eye out for a clue as to what they were doing here, but none came until they came to a stop. In front of a piñata in the shape of the Eiffel Tower.

“I couldn’t find just a statue,” Merlin said, “And you can’t do France without the Eiffel Tower. But don’t worry, we’re not going to break it.”

Arthur laughed and walked over to the paper mache landmark, “It’s very realistic,” he commented.

“Now wait right there,” Merlin replied, and pulled out a disposable camera, “Can’t visit without a picture to remember it by!”

Arthur just laughed harder, and missed the flash that went off. Merlin grabbed his hand, and dragged him down the path a little farther, where they met Gwen. All around her there were papers taped to the trees, threatening to escape with the breeze.

“Welcome to the Louvre!” Gwen said, spreading her hands to encompass the pictures around her, “Please, no flash photography, as it can harm the paintings. If you’ll follow me, I’d be happy to give you a tour.”

Gwen and Arthur walked around to each of the individual “paintings” and she told him the history and style of both the picture and the work. Merlin stood off to the side and watched smiling as they got into a deep discussion about one of the paintings. He was so lucky to have a partner as amazing as Arthur, and friends like Gwen, who put so much time into helping him do this for Arthur.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked, cupping his neck, “Are you alright? You spaced out a little there.”

Merlin just beamed back and replied, “Yeah I’m great. Ready for the next stop?”

Arthur smiled and waved his little French flag in response. Arm in arm, the two of them went back to the carriage. On the way back to the car, Arthur rested his head on Merlin’s shoulder, absentmindedly twirling the flag in his fingers.

“How did you know which paintings I wanted to see?” he asked suddenly, looking up at Merlin, who smiled softly.

“I remembered you mentioning some of them,” he replied, “But Gwen picked out the rest.”

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hand. “Thank you,” he said.

“We’ll go to the actual museum, I promise,” Merlin replied firmly, “I know this just isn’t the same.”

“It was wonderful,” Arthur reassured him.

“It’s not over yet!” Merlin reminded him, and helped him into the car, “Two more stops!”

They heard their next destination before they saw it. The strains of Opera could be heard from down the street, and the two men just laughed.

“Lance?” Arthur asked, and Merlin nodded.

“I promise it’s not an opera though,” Merlin reassured him, “After that incident at Barber of Seville I know better.”

Arthur looked abomished. “The insistence on silence is very modern! Excuse me for being traditional!”

“Getting Gwaine to sneak a cat on stage? That’s traditional?” Merlin replied, shaking his head.

“It happened the first performance,” Arthur defended.

“Because it was being sabotaged!” Merlin exclaimed, “You could have just said that opera wasn’t really your thing, it really would have been sufficient.”

Arthur just huffed as Merlin parked the car on the side of the road. Lance stood nearby with a boombox at his feet. He beamed at the couple as they got out of the car and turned off the music. The three of them walked over to the playground nearby.

Arthur looked at the two of them, incredulous. “I know I’m pregnant, but the baby is still inside. You know that, right?”

Merlin rolled his eyes as Lance replied, “We’re going on an archeological dig.”

 

*****

 

“I found an Aphrodite!” Arthur exclaimed happily, holding up the small statue as proof.

“Awesome!” Merlin replied happily, “Put him over there, next to my Athena.”

Arthur did carefully, and examined their handiwork. They had found five statues of gods, ten pottery pieces, and eight glasses. All they had left was to uncover the village. He examined the remainder of the sandbox, searching for a good spot to continue digging.

“I think I found it!” Merlin exclaimed, and motioned for Arthur to come over.

Together with their brightly colored plastic shovels, buckets, and sieves, they began to dig in the right-hand corner of the box. Sure enough, they had found the village, complete with little people in their homes. The two of them beamed at each other, proud of all the hard work they had done in the sandbox for the past hour.

“Congratulations!” Lance said, smiling, “Arthur, you’ve earned this,” and he handed him a small Italian flag.

Together, Merlin and Arthur made their way back to the car, holding hands and laughing.

“I can’t believe you arranged us to play in a sandbox,” Arthur laughed, still holding Merlin’s hand as he drove them to their final destination.

“I didn’t,” Merlin admitted, smiling slightly, “I just asked Lance to do something Italian. I was expecting food.”

“I had a lot of fun,” Arthur replied, “Where to next?”

Merlin glanced over quickly and said, “What makes you think I’ll tell you? We’re almost there.”

He parked the car by the river and a figure jogged up to open Arthur’s door.

“Aloha!” Elyan said, grinning. He was wearing a bright pink Hawaiian shirt with flowers decorating them. He completed the ensemble with cargo shorts, flip flops, and a bucket hat. “Welcome to the exclusive resort!” he welcomed, throwing a lei around Arthur’s neck.

He led them towards the water, where he had set up two lounging beach chairs. After helping Arthur into his, Merlin took his own seat, grinning. Around the chairs there were a few inflatable palm trees, a few tiki candles, and in front of the river there were two poles that were supporting a beach scene in between them. Elyan went behind the image and came out with drinks to give to both Arthur and Merlin. Merlin was about to ask Elyan about alcohol, which Arthur couldn’t have while pregnant, but Elyan answered before he even had a chance to ask.

“It’s pineapple juice,” he explained, “No alcohol, but it can help with… other things,” and he winked before pulling a remote out of his pocket and pressing a button. Beach music filled the air and they laughed into their juice.

“It wouldn’t be Hawaii without dancing,” Elyan said smirking, “I present to you now our favorite luau dancer!”

From behind the beach scene came Leon, wearing a grass skirt and a coconut bra, his hair pulled back in a small bun. Merlin and Arthur howled in laughter as Leon seemed to prep himself, back facing them and standing up straighter.

He turned around with as much flair as possible, exclaiming “Luau!” as excited as possible.

He swayed his hips and waved his arms to the beat of the music. Merlin looked over at Arthur, who was laughing so hard that he was crying. Their eyes met, and they reached out and took each other’s hands. Arthur mouthed “Thank you, I love you,” and Merlin just mouthed “I love you too.” Then they turned their attention back to the show.

 

 


End file.
